Bleeding Heart
by artemislover341
Summary: Set during the Opal Deception. Holly is on the run, changed with murder and the only one who can help her is Artemis Fowl. What will she do now that Foaly has confessed his feelings? What will she do when she discovers that her and Artemis share a connection too deep to break? Foaly/Holly/Artemis. Eventual A/H
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is a longer story then my other fanfic. While Holly and Foaly do share a relationship, I cannot guarantee it will last. Holly and Artemis are made for each other after all! Don't be put off by the summary, I'll make this good, I promise! :}**

_Prologue_

**Unknown Island**

**Somewhere above sea level**

Captain Holly Short of the Lower Elements Police force loved to fly through the human grounds when she was not on missions. There was something about the experience that still gave her a thrill and shivers down her spine whenever she thought about it. Maybe it was the wind on her face that gave her refreshment, or maybe the clear blue skies and musky smell that lingered in the air, never to be present under the earth.

It was a good place for her to simply reflect upon life and the happenings that had been swiftly coming her way. She was doing exactly this at the present moment, however her thoughts were not pleasant.

Artemis Fowl along with his assistants, had had their mind wiped, and Hollie dreaded the compassion that had started to grow within the boy was gone as well. She did not really agree with the mind wipe as Fowl could grow into something more terrible then he was before, and she really did not want to deal with anything like him for a long time. Her plate was already full with the recent escape of General Scalene, and how the fingers were being pointed at the LEP.

Holly simply had no time to dwell on the boy, however when she found the odd moment where her imagination wandered, she rejected that somewhere, deep inside, there was a part of her that still missed him.

* * *

**Police Plaza, Haven City**

**The Lower Elements**

"Where have you been?!" Came the impatient question as soon as Holly walked through the door to the office, helmet in hand, and a smile on her face.

"Wait. Let me guess, you were out flying?" Foaly smiled faintly.

Holly grinned guilty, "You better not say anything to the Commander Foaly, or I swear I'll steal your hoof moisturizer!"

Foaly's smile died away. "If you go anywhere near my moisturizer-" He was cut off by the gruff and ever so serious tones of Julius Root.

"Shut your whining Foaly, and send Captain Short in here as soon as possible. Bring yourself too. We have a serious issue on our hands."

"Right away Julius," he said in a grim voice, cutting the connection before the Commander could comment on the use of his name.

Holly was confused. "What issue are we talking about?"

Foaly turned to face her. "We've found him."

"Who?" She already knew the answer.

"Scalene," he replied grimacing. "Julius wants you on the team to retrieve him."

Holly's mind was set. "I'm ready as always."

* * *

"Trouble had located General Scalene. He's in E37. Holly, you're with me. Foaly, you follow us in the tech shuttle. Apparently the general wants to talk."

Holly and Foaly had just been debriefed in Root's office, and neither were looking to happy.

"Understood Commander." With a last nod, Holly turned around, and walked out of the office. She would have to get her weapons from Foaly's office before heading out to the shuttle.

She was still puzzled over whether Artemis Fowl was behind this or not. The boy was certainly capable of remaining some of his memory, and he was drawn to trouble. Holly shook her head; he would be her main focus after the mission.

"Holly, stop!" Came Foaly's voice, panting. He wasn't one to run around, and instead preferred to sit on his comfortable seat, cackling at mud men and their sports. Though he did not quite get the concept of sumo wrestling. Why would you want to get so fat?

Holly slowed down until the centaur caught up with her.

"Yes? Need anything?" She asked.

"Can you come into my room before we go and get you equipped?" He asked, with a tone that resembled a slight tremor of nervousness.

Holly's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? Do you have something there?"

"No, I just want to talk," he said, averting his eyes.

Pushing her curiosity aside, Holly started walking again. "Alright then. Lead the way."

They set off together

**A.N. Reviews are extremely appreciated! I can only write more if I know that people are enjoying it, so share your opinion! Next chapter will have romance! This is a short story after all...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here's chapter two! I appreciate the people who reviewed, I'm aware of how little I had wrote, so here's some more! Enjoy!**

"Nice room Foaly," Holly said, throwing an amused glance back at the centaur. "Must have took ages to tidy up..."

She was quite clearly being sarcastic. There was nothing particularly nice about Foaly's room except perhaps the computers that were quite advanced sitting upon a clean oak table.

Since he was the only fairy smart enough to operate the vast technology of Haven city, Foaly's room was located right in the main building of the Lower Elements; so he was easy to reach when necessary. He found no point in having his own house when Root would be shouting down his earpiece to 'get down there'. He had experienced this once before in the middle of the night; he hoped he would never again.

Foaly shuddered. A normal Root was bad enough. One in the middle of the night, tired and cranky, was too much on his shoulders.

The room would make a pixie scream. Though Foaly was an organized person, he never really found the need to tidy his room up when it would just get messy again the next day. Clothes and books were strewn around all over the floor, and the desks were messy with a bunch of creased papers, some rolled up into balls. There was something on the floor that looked suspiciously like a kind of body or hoof cream, and the room was half in darkness as the windows were shut and covered.

At least the smell was alright. There was a lingering scent of grass in the air that often came from Foaly, and Holly could not help but take a deep breath in, trying not to think of the repulsive surroundings. Though one might think the smell was unpleasant, it was earthy and reminded Holly of the human lands. She was curious as to how he had acquired the scent underground.

Foaly turned the lights on, but quickly turned them off when it was evident that they did not compliment the room in any way.

"We'll be fine in the dark," he stated, nervousness once again in his tone.

Holly was confused. "What's going on Foaly? The Commander is probably expecting us!" She glanced around for a clock, not finding one.

The centaur in question took a step towards her. "I-I don't know how to say this..."

Holly was very surprised. Since when had Foaly ever stuttered? He was a confident and self-assured type of person; she had never seen him this anxious.

"Holly, we've know each other for a really long time." Another step forward, thickening the atmosphere along with it.

Her mouth turned down in a frown. "Yes I know Foaly," she said slowly. "I still don't understand the point to this conversation?"

He put a finger on her lips. "Listen, please!"

She hesitated at the helpless tone, before sighing, gesturing for him to go on.

"You've been so good to me Holly," he whispered gently. "I am aware of how much I must have annoyed you over the years, but you were always there whenever there was a problem." He turned his head to the side and chuckled bitterly. "Everyone finds me a nuisance. The only thing that matters to them is my brains."

"Foaly," she said softly, shaking her head. She paused, and turned his face to her.

"Look you know that's not true. Why are you thinking like this? So many people admire you for your witty sense of humor, and just your personality!" She laughed slightly. "Commander, though he would forever deny it, mentioned how things just wouldn't be the same without you around. Seriously, you have a lot of respect here." She stopped and looked at him intently. "I respect you!"

He smiled. "And that, Holly Short, is why I love you so much." And before Holly had even a chance for her eyes to widen, he kissed her.

She honestly had no idea what to do. She had always considered Foaly as a close friend! Never had she seen him as something...more...

His embrace was comfortable, and made her feel relaxed, however she just didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

When he realized that the little elf was not responding, Foaly drew away yet still kept her in his arms, searching her face for any negative signs.

"Please," he whispered, gazing into her hazel eyes. "I need you to kiss me back!"

Holly shook her head slightly, a helpless expression upon her pretty face. "I don't know what to do!" She tried to take a step back, but Foaly tightened his grip.

"Then let it happen! Who knows what will happen on the mission? Give me a chance please!"

Her eyes grew misty yet her frustration was evident. "Foaly, why are you ruining this?"

Foaly himself looked miserable."Holly," he said in a weak voice, "Don't pretend you didn't feel something just then. I don't know if you'll return alive from this mission! Don't reject yourself this."

"You know this could change things! I'm not sure I can do this." It was Holly's turn to glance at the floor.

He raised his hand and stroked her face gently. "You know you want this..."

Slowly, Holly raised her gaze and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't deny that she did love Foaly; whether in that sense or not, she needed time.

"Alright," she whispered, and raised her face to his, gently laying her lips onto his warm ones.

It was a pleasant feeling, and Holly found herself sighing, pressing herself closer. Foaly's hand found itself buried into her hair, and for the first time in months, Holly found herself truly happy.

In that short period of time, Holly and Foaly found each other more then they ever had before.

* * *

**LEP Cruiser**

**On Route**

"I find myself wondering why you were so late Captain! What were you doing?!"

Holly couldn't help the faint blush that spread through her cheeks, though turned her face away to hide it.

"Foaly was just going through the plan Commander, to save you time when we get there..."

Root gave her a disapproving look. "It took you long enough anyway!" He said in exasperation. "All of the team get told what to do together to avoid confusion! Bear in mind for next time Captain."

"Yes Commander." She looked down guiltily, cursing herself for sounding like a little child. Root somehow evoked the ability out of her in times like this.

"Enough of that now. I trust you'll be able to take this old cruiser through?"

Holly smiled, "Of course".

* * *

"Good luck Holly, please stay safe..." He said quietly when Root had his back turned. "I would say more but you know..." He looked around at the officers crowded near.

Root turned to glare at Foaly and remarked sarcastically, "Don't worry pony boy, I'll be keeping Holly safe. I'm sure she'll survive a few bumps and scratches."

Holly scowled, smoothing over her new suit. "No need for that, I'm coming now."

He nodded and turned to talk to Trouble.

"I'll be fine Foaly," she said smiling. "We'll be able to talk afterwards."

He mirrored the smile though it was more like a smirk. "My creations will be keep you safe till then, I promise."

She rolled her eyes. Of course Foaly would never change.

"You ready Captain?" Trouble asked, walking up to them.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied grimly, putting on her helmet and earpiece.

She would be proved wrong just an hour later.

**Thank you! Please review to give me feedback, that's the only way my stories will come out enjoyable :)**


End file.
